


good things dont last forever.

by coriee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriee/pseuds/coriee
Summary: its time for tubbo to mourn over his dead friend.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	good things dont last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously inspired by tommy's most recent stream, where (spoilers!) tommy dies. if you havent seen it yet, the vod is out! and oh god is it depressing. also the mention of "soulmate" here is referring to platonic soulmates, not romantic ones. also this ones a bit short sorry :'>

"you told me it was us against the world."   
  
the wind was softly blowing. it was a quiet night. the grasshoppers were creeking.   
  
"we were supposed to be at each other's side. and you were! but i.."   
  
tubbo clutched the red scarf he has in his hands.  
"i couldn't be there for you as much as you were for me." — tubbo spoke, his voice breaking.   
  
he sniffed.   
  
"and.. and i didn't even get to tell you goodbye."   
  
his grip on the scarf tightened.   
  
"i didnt get to thank you for being my best friend. i didnt get to tell you how much i care and how sorry i am."   
  
<tears flowed down tubbo's cheeks. some of them even landing on the scarf.   
  
his gaze landed on the red scarf. it used to be much more colourful than it is now. it also had alot of scratches. tubbo's face only grew sadder as he was reminded of tommy.   
  
"..why did you _leave_ me tommy? what am i supposed to do without you? you were my sunshine. the light in the dark. you were my _soulmate,_ for fucks sake!"   
  
the wind got stronger.   
  
"..you were _my_ tommy. my other half. and now youre gone."   
  
he let out a small chuckle.  
"..you asked me what you were without me, back when we were in that room. but i dont think im _anything_ without you. im _nothing_."   
  
tubbo held the scarf close to the chest as he curled his knees up.   
  
"how am i supposed to fight the world without you, toms?"   
  
his crying became louder. the tears completly filled his eyes.   
  
"...im _so_ sorry tommy. im so.. _so_ sorry.."   
  
and there he sat. on the bench that he and tommy built so long ago. holding tommy's scarf in his hands, mourning his best friend. he knew it very clear now.  
  
  
good things dont last forever.   
  



End file.
